


Set My Heart Aflame

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: FlarrowFemslashWeek2015 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, FlarrowFemslashWeek2015, Lesbian Character, Sortings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel ran down the hall, her hair loose and her uniform skewed. She ignored the scathing glares sent her way by purebloods who believed that “the heiress of the illustrious Drake family should know some manners, even if she is just a half-blood”. </p><p>“Laurel, stop!” a familiar voice said. Laurel turned around to see Nyssa Raatko standing in front of her, her glossy black curls pinned up in an elaborate bun and her dark eyes full of humor. “Why in Mother’s name are you running around like poultry with its head cut off?” </p><p>Laurel looked at Nyssa with narrowed green eyes. “Because class starts in less than a minute?” </p><p>Nyssa laughed, her slim hand rising to cover her mouth. “Laurel class does not start for ten minutes.” </p><p>“What are you talking about? My watch - “ she glanced down at her watch before cursing. “Oh, that prick! I’m going to kill him!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set My Heart Aflame

**Author's Note:**

> For day four of Femslash Week: Magic!AU. This was my favorite to write, seriously. I will always love Hogwarts and Harry Potter and hp!aus. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash, or any of their characters

Laurel ran down the hall, her hair loose and her uniform skewed. She ignored the scathing glares sent her way by purebloods who believed that “the heiress of the illustrious Drake family should know some manners, even if she is just a half-blood”.

“Laurel, stop!” a familiar voice said. Laurel turned around to see Nyssa Raatko standing in front of her, her glossy black curls pinned up in an elaborate bun and her dark eyes full of humor. “Why in Mother’s name are you running around like poultry with its head cut off?”

Laurel looked at Nyssa with narrowed green eyes. “Because class starts in less than a minute?”

Nyssa laughed, her slim hand rising to cover her mouth. “Laurel, class does not start for ten minutes.”

“What are you talking about? My watch - “ she glanced down at her watch before cursing. “Oh, that prick! I’m going to kill him!” 

“Was it Tommy or Oliver?” Nyssa asked.

Laurel tightened her mouth. “Tommy. I’m going to _eviscerate_ that little prat.”

Nyssa chuckled before removing her wand from her thigh holster and, swishing it through a lazy wave, pointed at Laurel. In less than a moment, Laurel felt her robes straightening and her hair plaited. “There, much better,” Nyssa said with a satisfied smirk.

Laurel rolled her eyes. “Just because you’re a Traditionalist, Nyss, does not mean that I have to be,” she said as she straightened her pile of books.

“I am _hardly_ a Traditionalist, Laurel. Well - not in the British way.”

Laurel nodded, screwing up her face. “That is true,” she said as she followed her Slytherin friend. “You’ve at least never called me a “filthy half-blood” or rant on about muggleborns the way Rochev does.”

Nyssa sneered. “Isabella is _hardly_ the model of _anything_. I wouldn’t trust her with my homework let alone guiding others.”

“I’d be careful who you say that around, Heiress al Ghul. Rochev has ears everywhere,” a playful voice said. Laurel and Nyssa turned to see Thea Queen standing near them, smiling confidently. “Merry meet,” she said, bowing her head.

“Merry meet,” Nyssa and Laurel said in unison, nodding in return.

“And for the millionth time, Thea, call me Nyssa,” Nyssa continued, a kind smile aimed at the small first year.

The green and silver-clad girl nodded. “I will...attempt to call you Nyssa instead,” Thea promised.

“So, is there anything you wanted, Thea?” Laurel asked. “Or did you just want to warn us and say hello?”

Thea huffed a laugh. “No,” she said. “I’m here for a reason. Ollie’s apparently looking for you, Laurie.”

Laurel frowned before rolling her eyes. “I should go see what he wants,” she said. She turned to kiss Nyssa on the cheek. “I’ll see you a bit later, Nyss. Don’t torture the first year.”

“No promises,” Nyssa said with a cheerful wink as Laurel walked off. Laurel snorted and ignored her, continuing to walk.

“So, when did you and Laur start dating?” Thea asked. Laurel choked on her own spit, tripping over her own feet. Why did everyone think she and Nyssa were dating?

 

* * *

 

Sara wrapped her arms around Laurel’s waist and rested her chin on the seventh year’s shoulder. “So, I was talking to Thea and Kendra about your relationship with Nyss - ”

“I am _not dating_ Nyssa!” Laurel yelled, scowling.

Sara snorted and kissed her on the cheek before pulling away. “Methinks the lady doth protest too much,” she said, laughing. “You and Nyssa may not be dating yet, but you totally want to!”

Laurel glared daggers in her direction. “I love Nyssa with all of my heart, _as a sister_. Besides, there is no way I’m dating my baby sister’s ex-girlfriend.”

“That’s a bullshit excuse and you know it too, Laurie. Nyssa and I broke up over a year ago and we’re still friends - not to mention that I couldn’t care less if you dated her.”

Laurel scowled and looked away from her sister. “Just...just please stop, Sar. I can’t think about this right now.” Her hands curled into fists and she crossed her arms, tucking them away. She took a deep breath and absent-mindedly kicked one of the scarred chair legs near her.

“Fine,” Sara said, sighing. “Is Merlyn still being a prat to you in class?”

Laurel was startled into a laugh. “Sar, we’re in the _library_. Don’t insult teachers when someone could hear you!”

“Ooh, we’re insulting teachers now?”

Laurel snorted at the sound of Kendra’s voice and watched as the Gryffindor dropped into her Hufflepuff girlfriend’s lap. Sara rolled her eyes even as she wrapped her arms around Kendra’s waist. Kendra beamed and melted into her.

“You guys are adorable! It's disgusting,” Laurel said, wrinkling her nose.

Kendra giggled and Sara outright laughed. “Whatever, Laurie. I remember when you and Iris were dating - that was disgusting.”

Laurel stuck her tongue out at her sister and slumped back in her chair.

 

* * *

 

Laurel was sprawled across the couch in the Room of Requirement, her feet on Barry’s lap and her head resting on Nyssa’s. Across from them, Kendra and Sara were cuddling alongside Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity.

“Hey, Barry, where’s Iris and Cisco?” Sara asked her housemate.

Barry looked up from his book. “What? Oh! They're going through Quidditch strategy stuff with Jax, which makes no sense to me? I mean Iris is a Slytherin, Cisco’s a ‘Claw, and Jax is a Gryffindor. Why in Circe’s name would they be exchanging strategies?”

Sara laughed as she ran her fingers along her yellow and black tie. “Well, at least you're not sharing strategies with them.” She took a second to send Barry a deadpan state. “You're not sharing our strategies with them, are you?”

Barry looked offended. “Of course not - ”

“Shut it, I'm trying to sleep!” Laurel finally exclaimed. Nyssa’s slender fingers, which had been stroking her hair, stilled for a second before returning to petting her.

Everyone stopped talking for a second before Felicity said, “So, who’s going to the dance?”

Laurel groaned and buried her face in Nyssa’s lap, prompting the Slytherin to laugh.

 

* * *

 

“Laurel, may I talk to you?”

Laurel looked up from her book to see Nyssa standing over her. If Laurel hadn’t known her best friend as well as she did, she would say that Nyssa was showing no emotion, that she was stoic. But Laurel did know her best friend and she was well aware that Nyssa was fidgeting - she was nervous. Laurel furrowed her eyebrows. “Of course, Nyss. What’s up?”

Nyssa ran a hand through her hair. “Look, I am aware of the fact that you do not think of me in a romantic manner, it is clear every time you deny any romantic affiliations to me when Sara brings it up, but - ”

Laurel’s eyes widened and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. “Merlin, you’re not telling me you’re in love with me right now, are you?”

Nyssa turned her head. “I am, dearest. Do not think I will pressure you to return my affections though, I am fine knowing - ”

“Oh, stop talking like we’re in a harlequin romance novel!” Laurel exclaimed, giggling, before she launched herself at Nyssa, wrapping her arms around the Slytherin’s torso and burying her face in Nyssa’s neck with a happy sigh. “I’m in love with you, Nyss. I’ve been in love with you since we were fourth years, back when you were dating Sar and I was dating Ollie. I just didn’t have the words for it back then. But Sar’s been right for the last two years, okay? I’m in love with you,” she whispered.

Nyssa tensed before she wrapped her arms around Laurel so they were embracing more fully. “May I kiss you?” she asked, sounding strangled.

Laurel sighed and pulled away a bit so her clear green eyes could meet Nyssa’s awed dark ones. “Of course you can,” she said with the brightest smile Nyssa had ever seen. She needed to kiss it. So she did. She bent her head the smallest amount, all that was needed for their lips to meet, and pressed them together.

After kissing for a second, Laurel tugged away with a short laugh. “So, which of us is telling Sara?” 

“That would be you, my beloved. You were the one so ardently denying your feelings.”

 

* * *

 

“Holy crap, I knew it!” Sara crowed when she watched Laurel and Nyssa enter the room, Nyssa’s arm wrapped Laurel’s waist and them both beaming, practically making heart-eyes at each other.

Laurel turned to her sister, her grin morphing into a small smile. “Fine,” she said, shrugging. “You win, Sar-bear. I’m in love with Nyssa.” A dark red rose to Nyssa’s cheeks, but she did not duck her head. Laurel cooed and turned her head so she could press a soft kiss against the curve of Nyssa’s neck.

Sara looked like she was going to start dancing around the room, at least she did until Kendra laughed and tugged the blonde into her lap. “Nope. You, Sara Belle Lance, are keeping your ass firmly on my lap and will not be rubbing your victory in Laurel’s face.”

Laurel buried her face in Nyssa’s shoulder to hide her blush and smile. She couldn’t help but feel happy for once. With her sister and Kendra’s playful bickering and Nyssa in her arms, she hadn’t been so happy in years. 


End file.
